The unknown powers of General Armitage Hux
by manuchancastle
Summary: When Kylo Ren completely failed at interrogating the scavenger girl from Jakku, General Hux finally sees his chance to once and for all show his worth by capturing the girl who knows the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. However things go completely different than planned... Rating may change lateron [Reyux], [no Reylux] [Rey x General Hux]


Armitage Hux was furious. However, his regal features didn't show at the slightest.

On the contrary, the general of the First Order kept his poker face while his mind was mulling over any possibility how to deal with Ren's latest fiasco.

After a failed interrogation, the prisoner which they had taken on Takodana escaped and was now on the run – on **his** Star Finalizer, at that.

In fact, Hux despised Kylo Ren, mostly due something he didn't have, something he would never be able to acquire, no matter how much he trained: Ren's strong connection to the force. Without the force Ren would just be a useless wimp. And even with the formidable power, Snoke's favourite had not been able to win against a girl from Jakku who had only discovered her ability to use the force.

The general slicked back one of his auburn hair streaks and rubbed his temples.

If he could do what Ren had not been able to accomplish, Hux would feel much better. His father, Brendol Hux, had never had much faith in his son's strategic abilities. As an outcome, Hux had tried all his life to prove that he was better than his father. That he was worthy.

And now he was the general of this formidable space ship.

If Ren was not able to find the girl, **he** would see to her capture. Then, finally, everything would be back to order. Hux hated nothing more when things didn't go as he had meticulously planned.

Planning things, thinking and rearranging, taking every possible outcome into account and finally getting what he wanted. That was Hux's strength.

The general sat down on his office chair and took a sip of his blue-cha-tea, contemplating about the next steps that needed to be taken. He tried to imagine what the resistance girl would do. Of course, she would go and try to steal a small ship and get back to that scum of her resistance friends. There were only two possibilities – either slipping into one of the rescue pods or try her luck with the main hangar.

Hux pressed the button for his interphone and connected with Phasma.

"General?"

"Phasma, ensure that the rescue pods cannot be used for the next 24 hours and enforce security in and around the hangar area. And to be sure we don't get any 'nice' surprises, prohibit all departures and landings until I tell you different."

"Yes, Sir, immediately!" Phasma answered.

"And in case you encounter anything unusual, contact me without delay! Also, be sure to check for any other defecting storm troopers!" No more enemies from within the base, Hux pleaded silently.

"Yes, of course!" she swiftly replied.

When he disconnected from his most reliable captain, something else came to his mind. What if the girl's goal was not leaving the Finalizer as fast as she could? What if she wanted to wreak some havoc on the ship?

At least that would be something he would do. Using the turmoil on the ship to his advantage and trying to kill some important high ranked people before getting away.

Just when the general was about to press the button to relay some more orders to Phasma, he felt a familiar pressure around his neck.

Was it Ren? Was Snoke's favourite apprentice having another one of his temper tantrums – and he being the target of it?

"With all due respect, Ren, let go of me, at once!" he choked out, as the pressure became more and more unbearable. With his last strength, Hux managed to turn around to look into the eyes of his attacker.

But what the general saw there was not his masked rival. Instead, there was a brown-haired girl, trying to look as grim as possible. She seemed to be concentrating on using all her power to force choke him, beads of sweat on her forehead.

"The scavenger girl…" Hux murmured, before passing out from lack of oxygen.


End file.
